


A Little Party Never Hurt Nobody

by TalesInInkAndStars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a lot of feelings, And Isabelle lightwood is a majestic being, Bi!Magnus, F/M, First Malec fic!, First Meeting, Gay!Alec, I love these two so much?, I love writing fight scenes to be honest, Izzy and Clary are parabatai, Izzy can drink her older brother under the table, Jace gets tipsy, M/M, Magnus is fabulous, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/pseuds/TalesInInkAndStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Izzy get a call about a disturbance downtown on Jace's night off. When they arrive at a certain High Warlock's party Alec starts chatting up the host when someone interrupts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Party Never Hurt Nobody

Alec enjoyed fighting. Not in the way that some Shadowhunters did, for the flare and the admiration that being a great warrior bought them, Alec didn’t care about what anyone outside of his family thought of him. Fighting was fun and it kept him in shape but mostly, Alec liked that it made him honest. He liked its ability to force him to block out all other emotions until all he could focus on was the air passing through his lungs and the blood thrumming through his veins. 

With his parents constantly on his back about being the perfect son; the more than a little confusing feelings still lingering for his parabatai and adoptive brother; the always present responsibilities of being the acting head of the institute and the dangers of being an active shadowhunter, more often than not, Alec ended his days pummeling training dummies until his knuckles bled. 

All of this meant that when Alec’s phone went off mid spar, he wasn’t immensely pleased. Chest heaving, he dug into the pocket of his hoodie and bought the mobile to his ear. 

“Izzy?” He panted, aware of just how over the conversation he already sounded. He winced but Isabelle just chuckled. Alec was forever grateful that his sister understood his moods.

“Well sorry to interrupt your play time big brother.” She teased. Alec smirked and picked up his towel, wiping the sweat from his face and neck. “We’re needed downtown, some sort of disturbance, I’ve got a location but not much else.” 

“What is the location?” He asked. 

“Looks like a downworlder party.” Alec sagged, he really was not in the mood for struggling through hordes of grinding bodies, demon or no demon and he certainly wasn’t in the mood for a party. At all. If they were being sent out just to break up some petty fight then he would seriously consider telling his parents to do it themselves, or maybe just hide out on the roof until morning. 

“Wonderful,” he said dryly, “what about Jace?” Their parents had decided that Jace needed time off and had been forcibly removed from the mission briefing by Maryse herself earlier that day. He’d briefly mentioned that he might “hit up a party” downtown when Alec had asked him what he would be doing. “See if I can meet a lovely lady if you know what I mean.” He’d said with a wink as he left. Alec had smiled and laughed forcefully until Jace was safely out the front entrance before and headed straight down to the training room to force his unwanted feelings of attraction out through his fists. Izzy had wisely left him alone to do so. 

Alec had come out to both his siblings and his parents a few years ago and, whilst his mother wasn’t too sold on the idea, he’d received overwhelming support from everyone else. His feelings for Jace had been addressed and rejected with an awkward “I still love you though man just… like a brother” and Alec had accepted that. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew that his feelings would get him nowhere and they were starting to fade.Even so,they feelings stubbornly refused to leave his mind altogether.

“We haven’t got time,” Izzy’s voice pulled Alec from his thoughts, “I’m already outside, I was coming back from patrol when I got the call so I said that we’d handle it. Let Jace enjoy his night off.” Alec made his way out of the training room and started down the hall towards his room. There were few people around at this time of the evening. Only the odd shadowhunter still taking shifts. Everyone else was either out or in bed. Alec shifted the phone to his left hand as he opened the door. 

“Okay. Give me five minutes to get changed. I’ll meet you in the graveyard.” 

“Make sure you dress to impress!” Izzy said teasingly. Alec rolled his eyes in answer and then   
realised that Izzy couldn’t see it. 

“Screw you Izzy.” He said seriously. Izzy’s laughter filled his ears, making Alec immediately start smiling. 

“Over and out big brother.” Alec hung up and turned to his wardrobe with a groan.

***************************************************************************************************************

Five minutes and a change of clothes later Alec passed through the protective wards in into the moonlit night, bow and quiver slung over one shoulder. 

He spotted Izzy standing by one of the stone angels to the right of the church. Clad in a skin-tight dress the colour of dried blood, her whip coiled around her right wrist, Alec couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful she looked. 

People often told them that they looked alike but Alec couldn’t really see it. Sure, they shared similar features: they were both dark haired and bright eyed. They both had high cheek bones and since they had fought together since they were children, they were both pretty in shape. But where Isabelle was every inch as elegant and poised and confident as their mother, Alec was awkward and shy. He looked down at his own outfit: dark grey skinny jeans and one of the few jumpers he owned that didn’t have any holes in the elbows. He’d had the sense to attempt to make himself look a little more presentable than he usually did. He’d even smudged some eyeliner under his eyes and he had to admit, it did bring out his eyes making him look less tired and more mysterious. 

“Looking good big brother!” Izzy said as he reached her. She grabbed his chin, examining his face with one raised eyebrow. “What would you do without me?” She teased. 

“Thank you, oh glorious sister for introducing me to the wonders of eye makeup,” Alec replied, deadpan. He noticed that his quiver strap had come loose and bent down to pull it taut, cursing when it caught. A flash of gold drift past his face and settle on the ground beside his shoe. “What the?” More golden sparkles fell over his head, catching and remaining in his dark hair. He could see the familiar strands that regularly fell into his eyes, now streaked with gold flecks. He looked up to see Izzy grinning back at him, a packet of hair glitter completely empty in her hands. Alec reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Too late. There it is and there it will stay until you wash it out.” Alec glared and Isabelle just smiled innocently. Alec rolled his eyes and stood up straight. 

“Ok, I’m ready.” He said, turning towards the main road and pulling the strap up his shoulder. “Let’s roll.”

************************************************************* 

 

When they arrived at the location Hodge had texted them, they found themselves standing at the entrance to a dimly lit back street. It was a party alright. The apartment complex at the far side of the road was lit up like a beacon from top to bottom. Alec could feel the music as it vibrated through the concrete under his feet. Izzy stopped beside him, eyes lit up as she took in the flashing lights that streamed out through the windows, painting the street blue, green and purple in quick succession. 

“I have always wanted to come to one of these,” Izzy said excitedly as they neared. “I’ve come past here on the way back from Meliorn’s, there’s been a party going on in that building every time I’ve come through here.” 

“So every week?” Alec teased as they climbed the front steps and walked into the front lobby. A bored looking mundane at the front desk waved them through without looking up from her book. Izzy knew he didn’t mean it, she met with Meliorn every now and then in the Seelie’s townhouse downtown. Alec had caught Izzy sneaking out a few months previously and other than demanding to meet the Seelie to make sure his sister wasn’t involved with some sort of maniac, Alec hadn’t seen the harm in it. Meliorn was nice enough and he was more than capable of keeping up with his sister’s quick wit. Izzy sent Alec a wink and pressed the button for the elevator. 

The door was propped on the latch, allowing all manner of party goers free access to the luxurious penthouse apartment. A bright greeting sign stood above the door, welcoming them to the ‘High Warlock of Brooklyn’s Annual Party In Celebration Of A Truly Momentous Occasion’. Alec thought of his own small room back at the institute and felt a little envious of the lavish interior and lush decor. Being the high warlock of Brooklyn had its perks. 

They followed the sound of the music past the grand entranceway and through what looked like a completely untouched kitchen until they reached a large open room that might be a lounge in other circumstances, it was hard to tell as all of the furniture had been pushed to one side to accommodate the sheer number of people crammed inside. The music shifted and a low beat started up, the melody low and sultry. Alec couldn’t place the song but he was certain he had heard it before. Izzy mouthed along silently as they entered so he assumed he had probably heard the song drifting down the hall from his sister’s room. 

The singer’s voice was low and soft and Alec decided he liked it. As they moved through the crowd, Alec became aware that people around them subtly shifted to let them through, looks of trepidation showing on their faces as the two of them passed. Alec frowned, he knew shadowhunters and downworlders had an uneasy alliance. He wished that the Shadowhunters did more to change the way both sides treated the other. He couldn’t see why they couldn’t treat everyone the same, downworlders included. A werewolf stared Alec down as he passed and Alec took ahold of Izzy’s hand to keep her close. 

Alec found himself wondering what kind of person had a fully stocked bar in the middle of their apartment. It circled a tall support beam in the centre of the space. The bar itself was covered in glitter that threw light around the room like a disco ball. A fae with pale blue skin and clawed hands greeted them, asking if they wanted a drink. Alec chose something luminous and fruity whilst Izzy ordered something pink and smelling of honey. Alec looked around him and sighed. And now we play the waiting game. He thought.

*******************************************************

“Remind me why we don’t go to parties more often?” Isabelle asked, leaning with her back against the bar, her third drink clasped in hand. She’d knocked them back with alarming speed and Alec didn’t know whether to be scared or proud as he continued to sip his first drink, loving the slight burn as it slipped down his throat. 

“Because this is a downworlder party? We’re not exactly welcome here Izzy, as soon as we’ve taken care of this we should leave.” They’d been told that there had been some sort of disturbance in the area but there was no sign of anything unusual inside the apartment. Unless arguments on the dancefloor after someone would grind up against the wrong person and suffer the poisoned words of a jealous lover could count as a Shadowhunter sort of disturbance. If there was a demon present at all, it was probably still in disguise which means there was little he or Isabelle could do until it made its first move. 

Alec caught sight of a Seelie with long dark hair and a feather-like tattoo spanning the right half of his face. Alec rolled his eyes. “There’s a Seelie over there who can’t tear his eyes from you.” Izzy cocked her head and turned to look for her admirer, her hands drifting up to her head to fix her hair, but a voice from behind Alec stopped her. 

“Actually darling, I believe Aldis would be more inclined to be looking at you.” Alec turned, coming face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He seemed to have some Asian descent, his skin was a rich tawny brown and his cheeks had an almost golden hue to them that was only accentuated by the specks of glitter that that sparkled high on his cheeks. The man’s eyes flashed gold and green like a cat's and Alec gasped. His parents had often told him that Warlock marks were a mark of the devil but Alec couldn’t see how something so beautiful could be a symbol of evil. The warlock turned to the bartender and ordered a drink with a name Alec didn’t catch before holding out a hand for Alec to shake. His fingers were long and elegant, his nails painted the same gold as the detailing on his suit. Ornate rings shone from almost every finger. “I’m Magnus Bane, I hope you are enjoying my party?” He looked at Alec, his eyes flickering up and down Alec’s frame. “Although I don’t remember inviting any Nephilim this evening.” Alec just stared, unable to utter a single word. Thankfully, Izzy was ever on his side and spoke up for him. 

“We heard there was a disturbance nearby, we don’t mean to disrupt your party, which is fabulous by the way.” She held out her hand and Magnus took it delicately. “I’m Isabelle Lightwood.”

“Of course it’s fabulous darling, I try to never do anything in half measures, especially my parties. Who is your gorgeous friend?” Alec flushed and hurriedly extended his own hand.

“A-Alec. Lightwood.” Magnus took his hand and Alec marvelled at the contrast in their skin and how soft Magnus’ hand was. 

“Alec,” he purred, “a pleasure, short for Alexander I presume?” Alec nodded, no one called him by his full name, even his mother only used it when she was giving him a lecture, but Alec liked the way Magnus said it, like he was caressing the word as it left his lips. It was very distracting. “Well, Alexander, Isabelle, as lovely as it is having two gorgeous angels such as yourselves sitting in my apartment, I have learnt from experience that Shadowhunters being present at my soirees never end well.” Alec nodded.

“That sounds about accurate.” Magnus gave a little chuckle that had Alec’s insides doing flips. Izzy smiled apologetically in agreement. 

“So, what is this party for anyway?” She asked with a flourish, turning back to the bar and picking up her drink. Magnus beamed and took a seat on the stool next to Alec. “The welcome sign said this was a very special occasion.” Magnus’ eyes sparkled and he grinned at them both. 

“And it is indeed most momentous! It is my cat’s birthday.” Alec felt surprised laughter bubble up out of nowhere and fought to keep it down. He had hardly expected the high warlock of Brooklyn to be a crazy cat person. Izzy looked at their host with delight. 

“This is all for your cat?” Magnus nodded, swirling his cocktail with one finger. 

“Chairman Meow deserves only the best.” He said fondly, too damn adorable for his own good. Izzy turned excitedly to him. 

“Alec, we should throw a party for Church for his next birthday! We can decorate the training rooms!”

“Yeah, make a fish cake and draw whiskers on everyone in attendance.” He teased fondly, laughing at the thought of his parents decked out in cat whiskers. Magnus looked fondly between them. 

“You have a cat?” Izzy nodded excitedly.

“Yeah. Church is a grumpy little thing really, doesn’t like anyone.” Alec snorted.

“He likes me.” He said indignantly. Church was indeed the grumpiest cat in the entire world. But he always crawled into Alec’s room at night to curl up on his chest. Alec felt a great affection towards him. Izzy rolled her eyes at him.

“Not everyone can have your magnetic personality big bro.” 

“A cat of great taste it seems.” Magnus quipped, leaning forward with one elbow on the bar top. Alec felt himself blush to the roots of his hair. He had no idea what to do in the face of all the attention this overwhelmingly hot man was paying him. Usually, he had to sit idly by whilst Izzy and Jace were approached by all manner of attractive strangers. Usually, he would roll his eyes and wait for the inevitable easy let down so that they could carry on with their missions. Now that he was on the receiving end of the flirting, with someone he most definitely did not want to let down if he could help it, Alec had absolutely no idea what to say. He settled for blushing and offering a shy smile which seemed to be the right thing to do because Magnus seemed to light up the room with his smile. “I was wondering, Alexander, if perhaps you-”

A sudden bang cut Magnus off before he could finish and the three of them whirled around just in time to see one of the doors on the far side of the room burst open, A figure tumbled through it and sprawled onto the floor, four vampires walking calmly towards him, fangs out and hissing. The leader was a tall man with frighteningly pale skin and hair so perfectly coiffed it looked like it was defying gravity. Vampirism made people beautiful but the vampires currently sizing up the man on the floor looked nothing like the tall dark vampires from mundane films and stories. They looked animalistic, predatory and very pissed off. The man on the floor started cursing and threatening with a slightly drunken slur and Alec sighed. Of course. He shared a look with Izzy who had a similar look of exasperation on her face. They both turned to look at Magnus.

“I am very sorry but our brother needs us to save his ass,” Izzy said with a grim smile. Alec sighed. This alway happened, he couldn’t bring himself to be surprised. 

“As usual.” He muttered. Magnus smiled and waved a hand in a ‘don't let me stop you’ gesture. 

“By all means.” Alec gave him a soft smile over one shoulder and he and Izzy pushed themselves through the frozen crowd until they reached Jace’s side. Alec reached down and hauled the blond up by the arm, shoving him into Izzy who took his arm. 

The vampires turned their scowls from Jace to Alec and a tall man with ash blond hair who was easily a foot taller. He was at least a foot taller than Alec, the latter had to look up to maintain eye contact which infuriated him to no end. 

“Listen here Shadowhunter, this punk started it. If he thinks he can-”

“Oh I have no doubt that he started it,” Alec interrupted, turning to glare at Jace who wiped his bloody lip and shrugged like none of this was his fault, “but all the same I would really like to walk away from this if you don't mind.” He made to step back, meaning to take Jace and Izzy and get out of there before they drew too much attention. The vampire grabbed his wrist and Alec sighed. Never the easy way out. His parents were going to love this. 

Alec flattened his palm, twisting in the vampire's grip and applying pressure until the grip slackened and Alec wrenched his hand away. Jace was suddenly charging past him and Alec sent an annoyed glare at Izzy over his shoulder who sent him a look and then turned to glare at the blonde vampire who was sizing her up. The vampire in front of Alec went for an arm lock that Alec easily span out of. He whirled away from his attacker, head butting another as he was rushed from behind. He kicked a third and cursed as the clan quickly surrounded them. 

Izzy and the blonde entered Alec’s field of vision. The vampire was snarling wildly, trying to escape Izzy’s whip as it wrapped around her arms. Someone’s arms wrap around him, pinning his arms to his side and Alec focussed back on his own fight. He snapped his hips backward, trying to dislodge the vampire but the grip was too tight. Alec felt his ribs compressing under the strain and hurriedly tried to remember what Hodge had told him about breaking holds. If he continued struggling then his ribs would definitely break. 

He stopped struggling and the vampire’s arms slackened slightly then Alec bent his knees, slipping out of the hold. He smashed his elbow back into the man’s side and felt him double up. Jace was holding his own surprisingly well against a couple of the lackeys. As they tried to rush at him he ducked and spun away from them, sending them crashing into each other. 

The crowd, which until now had been standing stock still whilst the loud music continued to surge around them suddenly started clamouring for the door, the air becoming palpable with fear. Alec whipped round and saw Izzy recoiling away as the female vampire’s face cracked open and split, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. The demon. It whirled and hissed, looking wildly around the room before diving through the glass window and out into the night air. 

 

The other vampires immediately stopped their assault and Alec smoothed his shirt down, pulled Jace up from where he’d fallen on the floor and moved quickly to the shattered window with Izzy in tow. 

The rain was falling almost vertically, drenching the ornate rug in Magnus’ apartment. Alec did not want to be held responsible for that cleaning bill. There was no sign of the demon through the downpour. Izzy sighed.

“Brilliant. Just great. My hair is going to be wrecked.” Alec looked up and down the alleyway, craning his neck to try and see the fleeing demon. He answered his sister absently.

“I told you to bring an umbrella but no. Doesn’t go with your outfit you said.” Isabelle elbowed him in the side and stepped past him, grabbing the railing with one hand and vaulting herself over it into the darkness. Alec rolled his eyes and turned to Jace. 

“You enjoying your night off? How drunk were you planning on getting?” Jace’s blue eyes blinked slowly up at him and shook his head, scowling. 

“I’m not that drunk Alec.” Alec scoffed. 

“Uh-huh, and that’s why you picked a fight with the entire New York vampire clan” Jace shrugged. 

“They pissed me off.” Alec sighed and shook his head reaching up to ruffle his hair. 

“And I’m sure you were nothing but hospitable towards them.” He quipped. “We have not got time for this. Let’s go.” He turned and looked back into the apartment. Without all of the party goers, Alec could see just how extravagant and gorgeous it really was. He couldn’t see any sign of Magnus and he felt guilty that they had ruined the warlock’s celebration. 

Jace managed to throw himself over the railing and Alec followed suit, landing on the wet sidewalk below, Jace falling immediately and standing with a huff and a muttered. “Not one word” when he saw Alec’s smirk. He moved past Alec and entered the mouth of an alley on their left. Alec made to follow him but there was a sound from above. Moving purely by instinct, Alec nocked an arrow and aimed. Magnus Bane raised his hands in surrender, a sly smile playing at the corner of his lips. Alec blushed red and lowered the bow slowly. Great. One conversation with the guy and he manages to almost shoot him. Great going, Alec. 

“Magnus what are you doing?” He asked in a panic. Magnus didn’t even look worried that Alec had been about to pierce him right between the eyes. He moved casually to stand beside him and shrugged, the very image of grace and confidence.

“This was my party. My guests that were threatened by that demon so I am going to help send it back to the hellish dimension it came from.” He spoke calmly and quietly, all traces of flirtation gone from his voice. The glamour on his eyes slipped away, revealing the cat eyes in all their glory: focussed and intense and dangerous. He practically screamed power and Alec looked at the warlock in amazement, trying desperately to keep his mind on the demon. Magnus had changed clothes in the few moments he had disappeared and he now wore ludicrously tight black jeans and heeled combat boots. Heels. The dark blazer shimmered in the moonlight, it looked almost enchanted. Alec also noticed that no rain fell on him though it did fall heavily all around them. Alec was sure he looked like a drowned rat in comparison having no such enchantment to keep himself dry. 

“Fuck.” Alec groaned. This really wasn’t fair. He looked up at Magnus and flushed when he found the warlock staring back at him. He huffed a sigh and turned to follow his siblings. He thought briefly about telling Magnus that it was dangerous and that he should turn back but there was a resolutely determined look in Magnus’ eyes that made Alec realise that it would be a waste of breath. Magnus was a centuries-old warlock more powerful than any other in the whole of Brooklyn. He would no doubt be more than capable of looking after himself. “Shall we?” He said over his shoulder. Magnus’ quiet footsteps followed him down the alleyway.

As they rounded the corner Alec’s eyes widened. “Aw hell.” Six creatures stood closely together in front of him, their long scaled bodies twisted and lopsided. They walked on all fours with a limping gait as they moved and their cat-like faces were hostile and animalistic with watery yellow eyes the gleamed wickedly. They had yet to turn around and see them. He felt Magnus bristle slightly. Izzy ran across the rooftop across from them, three more demons running after her. “What are you doing up there?” He called. Izzy turned to smile at him as she moved her whip coiling and lashing out at any demon that got too close. 

“I was trying to lead them away. We’ve got mundane’s moving in from the other side!” Alec turned to Magnus and raised an eyebrow. 

“I don't suppose you’ve got anything for that?” He asked. Magnus nodded quickly and his eyes slid shut. The warlock stepped past him, his hands extended, fingers glittering with a bright blue energy. The energy pulsed and Magnus started rotating his wrists, contorting his arms into various positions, all the while never taking his eyes off of the creatures. A shimmering dome spilled out of his fingers as they moved so fluidly they looked like they were gliding through the air, and enveloped the whole alley in a dim blue glow. Two mundane’s obviously drunk staggered into view. They reached the beginning of the blue barrier and turned round without thinking, wondering off into the night. Alec whistled appreciatively.

“Impressed?” Magnus was grinning at him, hands folded over his chest. Alec felt his confidence growing. On the battlefield, he was surer of himself and his capabilities. He cocked his head and gave a grin of his own. 

“Not bad.” He said with a shrug and pulled his bow over his shoulder and into his hands just as the first of the demons leapt towards him. An arrow flew, embedding itself into the creature's side but another was there immediately to take its place. Demons circled him from both sides and he cocked arrow after arrow, only managing to kill two of the four remaining creatures. Pulses of blue breezed past him, letting Alec know that Magnus had also joined the fight. Soon enough there was no room for Alec’s bow to maneuver properly and he through his slung his bow back over his shoulder in annoyance. He hadn’t bought his blade with him, he hadn’t thought that there would be so damn many of them. 

“Alec!” Jace threw him a seraph blade across the expanse of the alley. Alec caught the blade, spun and sliced through the demon approaching him from behind, Jace made his way towards him and Alec held out a hand. Jace grasped his forearm tightly and swung Alec round and into another demon, stabbing the seraph blade through it’s hide. The demon gave a grunt and erupted into ash which fell onto the pavement and was immediately washed down the drain. They moved as one, Alec going high Jace down low and together they whirled and ducked and twisted, throwing the blade back and forth between them. Jace fought with no hesitation between movements and Alec felt how well they went together. Jace was impulsive and struck without warning whilst Alec calculated, ensuring every hit would land with planning and skill. He had always loved the way Jace fought. 

Izzy was a flurry of activity high above them, her parabatai Clary was currently at the Hotel Dumort across town but the whip ensured that Izzy kept out of harm’s way. He had lost sight of Magnus but the tell-tale smell of sulphur and smoke in the air told him that Magnus’ was still giving them hell. 

When the last of the demons had perished Alec checked Jace and Izzy over quickly before turning around to look for Magnus, just as the warlock stumbled. His hair was drenched, the spell keeping him dry fading under the strain keeping up the barrier and fighting off multiple attacks. Alec rushed forward and gripped the warlock’s arm to stop him from hitting the pavement. Tingles glided up and down his arms when they touched and blue sparks flew up around them clear even in the rain. Alec chuckled. 

“You’re doing light shows now? Trying to impress me?” Magnus smiled up at him, his eyes looked a little tired but he was still breathtaking. 

“No need to try if I’ve already succeeded Alexander.” He said roughly. Alec let out a laugh and shook his head in disbelief. 

“You are a shameless flirt.” He said Magnus nodded solemnly.

“Alas you are correct: I am indeed a shameless flirt but only when I see something I want.” Alec sucked in a sharp breath. This man wanted to kill him. “Speaking of,” he leaned in, speaking lowly into Alec’s ear, “you are all kinds of gorgeous when you fight.” Alec flushed and turned his head away. Magnus reached up with one hand to turn Alec back to face him. “Don't be shy darling, I can’t be the only person who's told you as such?” Alec had, every now and again, praise from Hodge on his skill and from Izzy and Jace but it felt different coming from a man he had just met and wa already stupidly crushing on. 

“I wish I could have seen you fight.” He says instead of answering. Magnus must be breathtaking in battle, all aglow and power rippling in waves before him. Magnus’ grin turns playful and he winks. 

“Maybe another time huh? We could spar sometime. You can teach me all those wonderful flips and thrusts you can do with that blade.” 

“Uh, if you’re finished you two?” Jace said from behind them. He and Isabelle were watching the two of them with raised eyebrows, Izzy with a smirk and Jace with an amused and slightly embarrassed expression. Alec blushed and Magnus chuckled and suddenly sagged in Alec’s arms. “Whoa!” Jace said as Alec tightened his grip and looked down at the warlock worriedly, Magnus’ eyes were closed and he’d gone pale. 

“Magnus?” Alec said, his throat tightening, the warlock felt so cold suddenly. Cat like eyes fluttered open and Magnus groaned. 

“Well, that’s going to be sore in the morning.” He groaned, looking at up Alec. “I’m going to need a very long lie in to recover from that… I’ll be fine Alexander don't look at me like that darling, I’m not dying I just overexerted myself as all.” 

“We should get him back inside. He needs to rest. That much magic can’t have been good for him.” Izzy said, stepping around Alec and making her way back towards the building’s entrance. Jace took one last look at them, sending Alec a wink and waggling his eyebrows before he, too, made his way back to the apartment block already reaching into his pocket to report back to the Institute. Alec adjusted his grip around Magnus’ waist to allow them to walk side by side when Magnus spoke again. 

“So darling, after I am sufficiently rested and we’ve both slipped into something a little more comfortable. You and I could get a drink sometime?” Alec smiled softly and squeezed Magnus’ hip with his hand. 

“When you can actually walk by yourself” Alec teased, “yes. I think I could do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a scene in a film I saw where a couple walk into a party, immediately greet the host and have a wonderful time until the door opens and their son is thrown through and mum and dad have to break up the fight. 
> 
> In which Izzy and Alec save Jace's ass. 
> 
> Only half beta'd so any mistakes in the second half of the story are mine and would be greatly appreciated if they were pointed out nicely :P


End file.
